


Reading Drarry

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Experiencing drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Ron catches Hermione reading drarry smut. He teases, she questions its veracity.Mostly dialogue.





	Reading Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a conversation with my husband wherein he shocked me by implying such things do not go on between friends at boarding school. But he's not gay and he didn't go to boarding school so what does he know?

“Hey babe! Whatcha doin’?” Ron set his bag on the coffee table and dropped down next to Hermione.

She slammed her laptop closed, face flushed a vibrant red. “Nothing! It's nothing important. How was your day?”

“Oh no, I know that face,” he grinned. “Something naughty, yeah? I want to see.”

He wrestled the laptop out of her hands, threw her wand behind the couch, and ran for the bedroom. 

“Ron! You get back here! It’s not what you think!”

“I bet it’s better than I think!”

Ron splayed across their bed with the laptop. As he opened it, Hermione came in to lay, defeated, next to him.

“Please don’t judge me.”

He turned to kiss her cheek. “You didn’t leave me when you caught me wanking on your knickers. I think we’ll survive this.” He turned back to read the text onscreen.

_His lips burned a trail across soft skin. Hands caressed his back. Oh how he’d missed these hands._

_“It’s been so long… please… “ He needed that mouth. That hot, perfect mouth._

_“You can be patient. I want to savor this, savor you. I want to memorize every inch of you.”_

“Oh you naughty minx! Reading smut, eh?” He grinned at her.

_He tugged on the blond head, pulling pink lips to his. “Fuck, Draco, I’ve missed you. Stop teasing me!” Harry plunged his tongue -_

“Woah! What the fuck, ‘Mione? Smut about Harry and Draco? Oh my eyes! I’m going to have to scourgify my eyes!”

Hermione giggled, despite her embarrassment. “I told you not to look!”

“Why would you read that? It’s bad enough watching the two of them grope each other at every opportunity.”

“I don’t know. It started off as a joke. You know how people started fictionalizing the war? Then it was stories about school. And then how we got together… Hannah found one of you and me - “

Ron choked on air.

“ - that she thought I might like. Then I sent her one of her and Neville. And before I knew it, we were trading our favorites. Then Padma found out, and Ginny started writing, and now we’re all on this site, trading and writing stories.”

“My sister? My wife! I can’t… I want to see the one of you and me.”

“No you don’t. You just want to poke fun. I already know it's silly.”

“No really. Let me see. C’mon, remember the knickers? I let you tease for weeks, surely you can let me have my moment.”

“Oh all right. Let me find it.” Hermione turned the laptop towards her and started scrolling through bookmarks.

“What is all of that? Is all of that Harry and Draco?”

“Er, mostly.” Hermione blushed again.

“What’s that one about?”

Hermione sighed. “Draco conjures a raincloud he can’t get rid of and Harry helps him.”

“With sex?”

“Sort of. Okay yes.”

“And that one?”

“Drunken game of spin the bottle.”

“Of course. And that one?”

Another deep blush. “Harry and Draco are bonded. Can’t get more than a meter from each other.”

Ron couldn’t hold the laughter in anymore. “It’s just really hard to keep a straight face right now. What else is there?”

“I don’t know. Fooling around in the library, quidditch showers - “

“Shower scenes? Kinky. You know we weren’t fucking around in the locker rooms, right?”

“Wait, what? No spying on showers? Fighting over the snitch that turns to frotting?”

A snort. “No.”

“Are you saying there were no late night wank sessions in the dorms? Seeing who can shoot farthest or last longest?”

Ron’s eyes bugged out. “No.”

“You’re certain you were never accidentally showered in potions that made you rub off on each other? Never locked in a tiny cupboard together? Forced to kiss under mistletoe?”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Never practiced _things_ with each other so you’d know what’s what when you finally got a girl? Never shared beds because of nightmares and then offered _ahem_ comfort?” She waggled her eyebrows at him.

Ron shook his head, horrified.

“Well I am shocked. Shocked I tell you,” Hermione deadpanned. “Seems the boys dorms were not as exciting as these stories made them seem.”

“Ha-bloody-ha. What do the girls get up to in these stories? Pillow fights and the like? ”

“No idea. We can ask Ginny - she likes the ones with - “

“Nope, stop. I don’t want to hear about what my sister likes. What’s that?”

“Draco is a veela and Harry is his mate.”

“Oh ‘Mione, I can’t believe it! This is the best day ever! Can I be the one to tell Draco?”

“Stop laughing, you silly twit. I told you it was ridiculous. Besides he already knows, he writes too.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“Oh but he does and he’s quite good. Probably all true.”

“Stop! Stop! Enough of those two exhibitionist wankers. I want to see the one of you and me. Read it aloud and I’ll act it out as we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> The raincloud one is "Then comes a mist and a weeping rain" by faithwood. It's the most popular drarry fic on ao3. It was the second thing I ever read here and it's still one of my favorites. 
> 
> All the others are just tropes I'm sure you've read before.


End file.
